El Pder de tus Manos
by KariiZ113
Summary: Estaba a punto de saltar del puente cuando alguien lo abrazò por la espalda y en un susurro le dijo: No lo hagas... No vale la pena... eso lo lleno de una paz inmensa... Quien era esa chica que se preocupaba por èl? Por què lloraba si no lo conocia? KakuSaku


Hola! Esta historia se me ocurrio un dìa despues de cruzar el puente peatonal xD

Espero les guste, se me ocurrio èl porque casi no hay historias de ellos n.n

Aclaraciones:

Zetzu tiene una hermana gemela: Midori

Hidan es NIÑA! hahaha

Y sera una historia corta, maximo 3 capitulos n.n como es AU obviamente habra mucho OoC

Gracias por leer n.n

* * *

Eran las 11pm y ella caminaba de regreso a su departamento, sus prácticas habían estado muy pesadas el día de hoy. Vio como el tráfico estaba horrible, y decidió mejor atravesar la calle con ayuda del puente peatonal, como no tenía iluminación le daba también desconfianza.

Subió pesadamente cada escalón, y mientras se iba desamarrando la cola de caballo que llevaba en su largo pelo rosa, ya que tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios y eso lo disminuiría un poco. Llego por fin al último escalón, sonrió para ella de satisfacción, y fue ahí cuando lo vio... un chico castaño de múltiples persings, ropa negra, con botas del mismo color y muñequeras de picos; para ser sincera a ella le dio miedo con solo verlo y no quería pasar por donde él estaba, también podía bajarse y cruzar la calle ya que el joven no la había visto... Entonces se dio cuenta, él no planeaba hacerle daño a ella, sino a él mismo, vio con horror como el chico castaño se impulsaba sobre el barandal y con la mirada perdida en el tráfico, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? El propósito de su carrera era "Preservar y conservar la vida humana..." Entonces que tenía que hacer, sin pensarlo dos veces tiro sus cosas y corrió desesperadamente, con el horror pintado en su rostro, llego al chico y lo abrazo fuertemente por atrás de la espalda, él se despertó del trance en el que estaba al sentir un calor corporal que le brindaba algo de paz y fue cuando escucho: "No lo hagas, hay muchas cosas buenas por las cuales vivir..." La vocecita esa le dio tanta ternura que por un momento olvido todo lo que lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión. Volteo para ver a la que lo había detenido, y lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos jade, que brillaban gracias a las lágrimas derramadas, esa joven estaba llorando por ÉL, un completo extraño... ¿Por qué se preocupaba? No lo conocía, y de eso estaba seguro, porque recordaría a una chica así de bonita.

Ella vio en el confusión, decidió que ya era el momento de cruzar palabras y no solo miradas.

-Discúlpame, pero no podía permitir... yo...- intentaba explicarse la chica pero no podía, él la vio con ternura y le sonrió.

-Gracias.- lo dijo el sinceramente, ella le sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.- Perdona que te haya preocupado... No sabía que estaba haciendo.

-Entonces me alegro de haberte detenido.- Le dijo sinceramente.

-Ya es tarde, creo que será mejor que valla a mi casa, mis familiares deben de estar preocupados.- le dijo el joven y sin más, se despidió y se fue.

Ella llego sana y salva a su departamento, sintiendo un alivio inmenso de que aquel joven desistiera de ese pensamiento negativo, había hecho su obra buena del día y no solo eso, había salvado una vida.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Naruto, su mejor amigo, para contarle lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, claro no tuvo que buscar mucho pues donde estaba Hinata era donde el estaría, ya que llevaba enamorado de ella desde primaria; eso le dolía mucho, pues cometió el error de enamorarse de ese rubio hiperactivo que la hacía reír, pero ella no haría nada pues sabía que los sentimientos de Naruto eran correspondidos y ella solo quería que el fuera feliz, aun a costa de su propia felicidad.

También le contó a Ino, su mejor amiga, y por ende a su novio, Sasuke Uchiha, con quien por cierto no se llevaba bien, pero bueno él era el único que podría aguantar el lindo carácter de su casi hermana. Él nunca la trato bien, por eso no lo soportaba... pero la razón de que el fuera así con ella era porque estaba enamorado de esa chica pelirrosa y como no sabía cómo acercarse a ella lo único que hizo fue alejarla, tiempo después conoció a la rubia y termino prendido de su personalidad.

La semana para ellos se pasó rápido, entre las clases en el hospital, las clases en su facultad y sus guardias no tenían mucho tiempo. El viernes de esa semana, estaba más activa de lo normal, y no era por el hecho de que ya iba por su tercera taza de café, sino porque hoy le tocaba guardia con la Dra. Tsunade, la urgenciologa más reconocida en toda la ciudad y de ella siempre aprendía nuevas técnicas, era especialista en distinguir el veneno de cualquier animal con solo ver el sitio de mordedura o picadura, obviamente ella quería ser igual que Tsunade-sama, como ella le decía.

-Sakura, ven aquí.- le llamo Tsunade.

-Que necesita, Dra.?- Le pregunto con educación.

-Hoy tenemos un caso especial...- le iba diciendo Tsunade mientras veía el reporte del paciente- Es un intento de suicidio, las causas según el padre son depresión por la muerte de su madre y culpabilidad por lo mismo.- Le decía seriamente, mientras Sakura tomaba apuntes.

-Como fue el intento de suicidio?- pregunto la chica para hacerse una idea de la herida con la que tendría que lidiar.

-Se hizo varios cortes, anterior del brazo y antero lateral del ante brazo, en ambas extremidades, no muy profundos, pero lo suficiente para rasgar superficialmente a la vena basílica.- le informo, vio cómo su pupila analizaba la situación y sonrió, definitivamente haberla escogido como su interna y habérsela ganado a Jiraya era lo mejor que había hecho, esa chica era la mejor estudiante con quien se había topado.

- De acuerdo, entonces...- se atrevió a opinar.- si ya lo intento una vez lo más probable es que lo intente de nuevo al ver su intento fallido, hay que quitar cualquier objeto punzocortante con el que se pueda hacer daño y monitorearlo constantemente, de preferencia que una enfermera lo revise mínimo cada media hora...- dijo ella demostrando seguridad, aunque no la tuviera.

-Creo que te falto algo...-le dijo Tsunade.

-Mandarlo a que hable con un psicólogo para tratar la depresión?- dio en forma de pregunta.

-Exacto, y ahora vamos a ver al paciente del cual te harás cargo.- Le dijo, demostrando lo orgullosa que estaba de su gran avance.

-Pero, yo todavía no estoy preparada.- le dijo nerviosa, Tsunade al escuchar su respuesta, le volvió a sonreír.

-Querida, eres a la que más se le exige, y eso es porque te toco conmigo, soy la más estricta y la mejor en esta área... y si YO digo que estas apta lo estas.- Le dijo para darle confianza.- Yo te supervisare, no te preocupes.

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

-Bien, este es el cuarto, te dejo para que revises sus signos vitales.- Tsunade se retiró, dejándola frente a la puerta de su paciente.

-Veamos.- dijo mientras tomaba el expediente que estaba fuera del cuarto. "Kakuzo... que nombre más raro..." pensó ella, toma aire y entra a la habitación.- Esto no puede ser cierto.- dice en voz baja y muy sorprendida. Camina muy despacio hacia el joven inconsciente.- Es... el chico del puente.- Dijo tapándose la boca.- Recuerda, estas a cargo de su vida y debes curarlo.- se dijo a sí misma. Hizo su trabajo y lo superviso durante toda la noche.

Asistió a sus clases con regularidad, seguía siendo la mejor de su grupo y competía contra Hinata para ser la primera de su generación. Pero dejando de lado a todo eso, ella se preocupaba por ese chico, que ahora era su paciente, ya que ella solo lo revisaba de noche nunca lo encontraba despierto y ninguno de sus familiares se quedaban con él, ella pregunto si es que venían a verlo y las enfermeras le dijeron que familiares solo su hermana, pero que un gran grupo de amigos lo visitaban siempre a la misma hora, eso la hacía sentirse mejor.

Cierto día tuvo que ir al hospital a dejar unos papeles.

-Buenas tardes.- saludo ella a las recepcionistas.

-Buenas tardes, Dra. Haruno.-Dijeron al unísono.

-Saben si ya revisaron al paciente del cuarto 11?- Dijo mientras firmaba varios documentos.

-Pues el Dr. Kimimaro dijo que no podría venir hoy.

-De acuerdo, pasare a revisarlo antes de irme.- Les dijo con una sonrisa, ellas asintieron con la cabeza.- Permiso, chicas. Las veo luego.- Se despidió y camino rumbo a la habitación de su paciente, tomo el reporte y entro.- Buenas tardes, soy la Dra. Haruno y yo estoy a cargo de usted.- Dijo mientras veía las anotaciones de las enfermeras, cuando subió la vista se topó con 11 pares de ojos que la observaban con curiosidad. ¿Quienes eran todos esos chicos y chicas, todos eran altos y muy apuestos, en ese medio segundo pudo examinar a todos y cada uno de ellos, el chico pelirrojo y de mirada café parecía el más joven, al lado de él un chico rubio de pelo largo y ojos azules, seguido estaba un chico de pelo azul, luego un apuesto pelinegro con ojeras gigantes y ojos negros aun lado de él, un chico también pelinegro con mucho parecido al otro, fácil podrían ser primos, mas próximo al enfermo era una chica de pelo blanco largo y lacio, y ojos de color lilas, del otro lado estaban dos parejas, una de gemelos y otra de novios, para ser sincera los gemelos eran muy escalofriantes pues tenían un ojo color miel y el otro café oscuro, ambos de piel clara y cabello verde; la otra pareja eran un chico de cabello rojo largo lleno de percings y la chica era más pequeña, de cabello azul fuerte y también con persings.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo el pelirrojo, de pelo corto, seguido de él todos la saludaron.

-Aquí hay más personas de lo permitido.- dijo ella, todos creían que los correrían.- Pero, ustedes no digan que los deje quedarse.- les dijo guiñándoles un ojo, todos sonrieron ante el comentario y se abrieron para dejarla pasar a que revisara a su amigo.

Él no salía del asombro, sabía que volvería a verla pero no así de pronto, fue ahí que el cruce de miradas por fin se dio, ambos se observaron durante una pequeña fracción de minuto, a él le dio mucha vergüenza, pues ya eran dos veces en que ella lo veía en esa situación. Ella tomo sus signos vitales, checo su temperatura y reviso sus heridas.

-Lo siento.- dijo el rompiendo el silencio.

- No te preocupes, lo bueno es que estas bien.- le dijo ella, nadie comprendía el porqué de que su amigo se disculpara, parecía que se conocían de antes.- Es necesario que me retire, pasare a revisarte en la noche; con permiso chicos, no hagan ruido para que no los saquen y cuídenlo.- Ella estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien la detiene.

- Tu eres Haruno Sakura?- le pregunto el chico de las ojeras, ella volteo y le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, soy yo- le confirmo.

- Estas con mi hermano menor, Sasuke.- le dijo el, ella abrió los ojos y lo vio de arriba a abajo.

-Tu... eres Itachi?- le pregunto, el al ver que lo reconocía sonrió de medio lado, "definitivamente es Uchiha" Penso ella.

-Si, por lo visto no te agrada mi hermano.- se aventuró a decir.

-No, él tiene la culpa, simplemente lo tolero...- contesto ella sincera.- Espero y usted no sea igual que él.- le dijo a Itachi, quien puso mala cara.

-No me hables de usted.- le reprocho.- y no te preocupes, no te tratare igual, te lo prometo.- le dijo, ella le respondió con una sonrisa y se fue.

- Yo quiero saber, porque jodidos le dijiste "lo siento"- le pregunto Hidan, quien moría de celos, pues la chica albina todavía no quería admitir que le gustaba su amigo.

-Hidan, cálmate.- Le dijo Sasori.- Que no les contaste a ellos?

-No, solo a ti.- Contesto Kakuzo.-Hace una semana y media, intente... suicidarme desde el puente peatonal.- Sus amigos pusieron cara de horror ante esa confesión.- Parecía que estaba en un trance, no estaba pensando bien en lo que hacía y cuando iba a brincar, alguien me abrazo por la espalda y me dijo " No lo hagas, no vale la pena"- dijo sonriendo al acordarse.- Esa vocecita me hizo sentir que alguien me quería, al voltear, lo primero que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos verdes que estaban llenos de lágrimas, ella estaba llorando por mí, me pregunte mentalmente, porque esa chica que ni me conoce llora por mí? Ella al ver mi confusión se disculpó o lo intento, yo solo le dije gracias y me fui.

-Ya sabemos la historia, ahora.- Dijo Nagato.- Itachi que sabes de ella?

-Esa chica, le gustaba a mi hermano, desde secundaria si mal no recuerdo, es inteligente, amable y de corazón noble esas fueron las cosas que le gustaron a mi hermano de ella, "Sus ojos son como puertas a su alma, es sincera y hermosa de forma natural, ni una gota de maquillaje, ella es inteligente y humilde, su cabello es inconfundible y su nombre... Sakura Haruno".- Dijo Itachi, citando lo que una vez su hermano le conto de esa chica. "por lo visto no mentía" Penso.- Así me la describió Sasuke.

-Así hasta yo la quiero conocer más.- dijo Deidara.

-Esa chica es buena gente...- dijo Midori.

-Nosotros la vimos ayudándole a una señora.- Dijo Zetzu, a completando la oración de su hermana.

- Joder Kakuzo! - dijo Hidan furica.- en que putas estabas pensando!

-Hidan, cálmate mujer, ahorita no es bueno que le digas eso.- dijo Konan sosteniendo por los hombros a su amiga.

-Si mujer, o harás que nos saquen a todos.- Gruño Kisame.

-Sempai, sempai.- dijo Tobi proclamando la atención de Deidara.- yo eh visto a Sakura-chan!

-Donde Tobi?- Pregunto Deidara.

-Es la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos de la facultad de medicina!- dijo Tobi casi gritando.

-No grites baka!- lo regaño Sasori.

-Acuérdese sempai, usted dijo que se metería a estudiar medicina solo para estar con ella.

-Cállate Tobi.- dijo el rubio sonrojado.- eso nadie lo debía de saber! BAKA!

-Por eso se me hacía conocida.- dijo Konan.- Ella organizo el congreso de Interfacultades, donde expuso Kakashi-sensei.

-Creo que deberíamos agradecerle que haya salvado a este idiota.- dijo Nagato.

-Teniendo una cita conmigo.- Propuso Deidara.

-Mejor con Tobi, porque Tobi es niño bueno.- Dijo Tobi.

-Con cualquiera de los dos sería un castigo.- opino Sasori.

-Opino lo mismo que Sasori.- Dijo Kisame.

-Pobre de Sakura, imaginen que este en una cita con Deidara.- Comento Itachi.

-Eso no se lo deseo ni al peor monstro del mundo.- dijo Hidan.

-Yo creo que un arreglo de flores...- dijo Midori.

-Y una cena con todos en el club, estarían bien.- Termino la frase Zetzu.

-Me agrada esa idea, tal vez hasta podríamos hacerla miembro...- Esto último lo dijo Nagato viendo de reojo a Kakuzo, quien no había opinado nada y que había sonreído ante la última frase.

-Ella es digna de ser un Akatsuki- Comento Konan, mientras veía como se enojaba Hidan.- bueno antes que nada hay que investigar más de ella... lástima que te den de alta mañana.- dijo viendo ahora a Kakuzo.

-De eso me puedo encargar yo, mi prima está también en medicina.- Dijo Sasori.

-Yo puedo también.- dijo Itachi.

-Está bien, todos investiguemos un poco, luego juntamos lo que tengamos y vemos si es o no apta.

INVESTIGACIONES

**Itachi.**

Intente persuadir a mi hermano para que me contara más de Sakura, pero él se niega a darme datos de ella. Porque no quiere darme información de ella?

**Deidara.**

-Y dime, sabes quién es Haruno Sakura?- Le pregunte a Karin

-Sí, es una pelo de chicle, no deberías interesarte en ella, Dei-kun... es una perra que se acuesta con todos los que puede.- Me responde, creo que se está describiendo a sí misma.

**Los gemelos Zetzu y Midori**

-Que nos puede decir...

-De Sakura Haruno?- dijeron.

-Es de mis mejores alumnas, la primera de su clase, responsable, honesta y activa.- Contesto.

-Gracias, Anko-sensei.- le dijeron al unísono.

**Sasori**

-Y bien, que me tienes.- Le pregunte a mi prima.

-Mejor de la clase, promedio perfecto, es becada, nunca se ha retrasado en la biblioteca, record de asistencia perfecto, hija única. Mejores amigos: Ino Yamanaka y Namikaze Naruto, también entre sus amistades esta Hyuga Hinata, Inozuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino y recientemente se le ha visto con un chico de diseño gráfico: Sai.

-Gracias, Temari.- Hay muchas personas a las cuales les podemos preguntar, saque mi celular y le mande la lista de amigos a Nagato, el haría ese trabajo.

**Kisame**

Busque en la base de datos de la facultad de medicina, para ver si tenía algún reporte, pero no, esa chica está limpia.

**Nagato y Konan**

-Bueno ahora solo es espiar un poco a estos chicos.- Dijo Nagato viendo la lista de personas que le había mandado Sasori.

-Tengo amigos en común con ellos, puedo mandarlos para ver que averiguan.- dijo Konan.

-Cuento con ello.- Dijo Nagato y le dio la lista.

**Hidan.**

Joder! porque tenemos que investigar a esa doctorucha, y para terminarme de fregar, no logro encontrar nada que desprestigie a esa mocosa. Ya somos suficientes mujeres en Akatsuki, no la necesitamos a ella. Hashin-sama! líbrame de esa pelo de chicle!

**Kakuzo**

Les pregunte a las enfermeras acerca de ella, y me dijeron que era la mejor interna de Tsunade, si mal no recuerdo, ella fue la doctora que me atendió cuando llegue al hospital, y me dijeron que era muy linda persona y de las únicas que no las trataba como personas inferiores, esa chica tiene muchas cualidades.

**Itachi (Parte 2)**

Bueno si, Sasuke no me quiere contar... tendré que averiguarlo yo.

-Itachi.- me saluda Ino, mi cuñada, que venía justo con quien quería hablar.- Vienes a buscar a Sasuke-kun?

-No, hoy vine por Sakura...- Dije con tono seductor, haciendo que la pequeña pelirrosa se sonrojara.

-Se conocen?- Pregunto Ino muy extrañada.

-No exactamente.- Dijo Sakura, sonreí de medio lado y le dije:

-Solo vamos a tomar un café, como agradecimiento.- le dije ya en tono de súplica.

-Pero...- Ella iba a replicar cuando Ino la interrumpió.

-Discúlpanos un momento.- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Saku! hace mucho que no sales con alguien, y no me digas que es por Naruto, debes de ser feliz tú también.- Alcance a oír la pequeña conversación, ¿Quien es Naruto?

-Está bien, pero solo un café, tengo clase en una hora.- me dijo.

-Vamos.- La tome por los hombros y la dirigí a mi auto, le abrí la puerta como caballero y luego subí yo, me despedí de Ino y arranque el coche.

Días después...

-Sabes, me contaron que Akatsuki, está investigando a alguien de nuestra facultad.- Le comento Ino a Sakura.

-Quiénes son?- pregunto curiosa

-Saku, como es posible que no sepas quien es Akatsuki? Bueno, es un club de estudiantes, los mejores de todas las facultades, muy inteligentes y talentosos, dicen que si te gradúas perteneciendo a ese club exclusivo, sales con un gran trabajo.

-Woow, eso no lo sabía, y como sabes que quieren reclutar a alguien de medicina?

-Porque Temari me lo conto, al principio creí que me estaba presumiendo que la admitirían, ya que tiene un primo ahí dentro.- dijo Ino.- Pero no, luego me dijo que estaba investigando a una chica... y dije, tal vez sea Hinata, pero no la veo como para Akatsuki, luego me acorde de que Itachi te invito un café y...

-Alto Ino, creo saber para donde va todo esto... - dijo Sakura.

-Tienes que admitir que eres su mejor opción.

-y porque piensas que solo porque Itachi me invitó un café...

-Porque él es uno de ellos, no has visto que trae un anillo de una nube roja?- la ve que asiente.- pues esa es la prueba de que pertenece a Akatsuki, así se distinguen ellos de las personas normales, los profesores al ver el anillo saben que pueden confiar que el trabajo estará bien hecho. Solo hay 11 miembros, de diferentes carreras, entre ellas están diseño, derecho, arquitectura, comercio y otras.- comento Ino muy animada.- Y ahora dicen que quieren a una de medicina... Yo no soy, porque mis calificaciones son pésimas, en cambio tu...- le dijo viéndola con una sonrisa.

-Lo dudo mucho... yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para ellos, lo más probable es que sea... Hinata.- dijo muy desanimada, pues hasta en eso ella era mejor, si nunca pudo enamorar a su mejor amigo y ella sin hacer nada lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

-Saku, saku... no te desanimes, si Naruto no pudo distinguir el buen partido que eres, él se lo pierde...- Le dijo su amiga abrazándola y confortándola.

-Lo peor es que me cae muy bien y la quiero mucho...- Dijo cabizbaja, pues la conocía desde hace mucho y la quería casi como hermana.

-Sakura?- Se escuchó un voz gruesa frente a ellas, Ino fue la primera en levantar la cabeza y aunque tuviera novio no pudo evitar sonrojarse; Sakura, al levantar la cabeza se encontró con una mirada chocolate, desvió la vista y lo observo de cuerpo completo, un chico pelirrojo la observaba algo impaciente.- Haruno Sakura?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, soy yo.- Dijo ella extrañada, de pronto la imagen del hospital le vino a la cabeza, el al ver que ella lo recuerda sonríe.- Tu... eres...- pero ella no sabía cómo se llamaba.

-Si.- le corto el tartamudeo.

-Como esta?- le pregunto, pues a su amigo ya lo habían dado de alta.

-Él está bien, pero no vengo por eso.- le dijo, Ino era la que no comprendía nada y los veía con cara de signo de interrogación.

-Bueno, para que me necesitas?

-Haruno Sakura.- dijo, irguiéndose y mostrándose imponente.- Has sido convocada para formar parte de Akatsuki.- Y le entrega una invitación negra con nubes rojas, Ino casi se desmaya de la emoción, Sakura tomo la invitación y volvió a verlo.- Te esperamos en esa dirección.

-Yo? por qué yo?- pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-Eres la más indicada.- Le dijo.- Hasta entonces.- se despidió y se fue.


End file.
